


Absence

by AnselaJonla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku looks for Yumichika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**tea_fiend**](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/)

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[*genre: au](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20au), [*genre: gen](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/%2Agenre:%20gen), [-bleach](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-bleach), [.madarame ikkaku](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.madarame%20ikkaku), [rating: pg](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20pg)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Absence  
**Author:** Ansela Jonla  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** implied character death  
**Summary:** Ikkaku looks for Yumichika.  
**Word Count:** 340  
**Notes:** Beta'd by [](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/profile)[**tea_fiend**](http://tea-fiend.livejournal.com/)

"Yumichika! Oi, Yumichika!" Ikkaku scanned the trees for any signs of his friend's presence, hoping that his calls would bring Yumichika running to him. "Hey, Yumichika, this ain't funny any more."

Muramasa had been defeated, struck down by Ichigo while everyone else faced their own zanpakutou, their sworn partners that should have been with them instead of against them. Everything was slowly returning to normal, even Kuchiki seemed to have regained Renji's trust - a bit too quickly, Ikkaku thought, given that he'd once again struck his own Lieutenant with the full force of his bankai and left him to die in a bloody, almost unrecognisable heap - yet Yumichika was still missing. He'd not been there for the final battle, and Houzukimaru had mentioned that Kujaku was missing as well.

A flash of orange caught Ikkaku's eye, bright against the dark green leaves. As Ikkaku approached he noticed that the trees around it bore signs of battle; branches smashed, whole trucks severed and leaves slashed into pieces. Dried blood freckled the ground, small spots here and there, leading to a large stain in a clearing, and Ikkaku fought back the bile that rose in his throat. Yumichika couldn't be... there was no way...

This was the only sign Ikkaku had seen of Yumichika in over a week, though. Four solid days of searching since Unohana had allowed him to leave the Fourth Division's care had turned up nothing. Picking up the scrap of cloth - half of Yumichika's flashy collar, he realised - Ikkaku muttered a few words of remembrance. If Yumichika had lost here, then this would be all Ikkaku _would_ find of him after all this time. If he hadn't, if he strolled into the barracks all smiles and flirtatiousness some time in the future - _please, Yumichika, do that, I won't even complain if you're sparkling and winking at everyone and you look like you've spent the entire time at a beauty salon_ \- Ikkaku would just have to kick his ass for making him worry.


End file.
